List of Maurice Sendak's Little Bear Episodes
Season 1 (1995-1996) #What Will Little Bear Wear/Hide and Seek/Little Bear Goes to the Moon 11/6/1995 #Birthday Soup/Polar Bear/Gone Fishing 11/13/1995 #Up All Night/A Flu/Exploring 11/20/1995 #Father Bear Comes Home/Little Bear's Bath/Fishing with Father Bear 11/27/1995 #Little Bear's Wish/Little Bear's Shadow/A Present for Mother Bear 1/8/1996 #To Grandmother's House/Grandfather Bear/Mother Bear's Robin 1/15/1996 #Hiccups/Date with Father Bear/Pudding Hill 1/29/1996 #Little Bear's Mermaid/Father Bear's Flapjacks/Maracas 2/19/1996 #Family Portrait/Little Bear's New Friend/Emily's Visit 3/25/1996 #Duck, Babysitter/Little Bear's Band/Hop Frog Pond 4/15/1996 #Little Bear and The Wind/The Goblin Tree/Not Tired 6/10/1996 #The Rain Dance Play/Your Friend Little Bear/Fall Dream 8/12/1996 #Grandfather's Attic/Little Bear's Egg/Party at Owl's House 8/19/1996 Season 2 (1996) #14 Little Bear The Magican/Doctor Little Bear/Bigger Little Bear 9/9/1996 #15 Little Bear's Trip to the Stars/Little Bear's Surprise/Little Bear and the North Pole 9/16/1996 #16 Cat's Shortcut/Little Bear's Bad Day/Captain Little Bear 9/23/1996 #17 Little Bear Meets No Feet/The Campout/Emily's Balloon 9/30/1996 #18 Building a House for Emily/Emily Returns/Little Sherlock Bear 10/7/1996 #19 Little Bear's Tooth/Little Red Riding Hood/Little Bear and The Cupcakes 10/14/1996 #20 Snowball Fight/Winter Solstice/Snowbound 11/11/1996 #21 Little Bear's Garden/Prince Little Bear/A Painting for Emily 11/18/1996 #22 Follow The Leader/Little Scarecrow Bear/Little Bear and the Baby 11/25/1996 #23 Rafting on the River/Little Bear's Kite/Night of the Full Moon 12/2/1996 #24 Auntie Hen/Play Ball/Lucy's Okay 12/9/1996 #25 Between Friends/The Blueberry Picnic/Lucy Needs a Friend 12/16/1996 #26 Picnic on Pudding Hill/Little Bear's Walkabout/Secret Friend 12/23/1996 Season 3 (1997-1998) #27 Owl's Dilemma/School for Otters/Spring Cleaning 5/5/1997 #28 A Whale of a Tale/Mitzi Arrives/Granny's Old Flying Bug 5/12/1997 #29 Little Bear Sings a Song/A House for Mitzi/Up a Tree 5/19/1997 #30 The Big Bear Sitter/The Top of the World/The Campfire Tale 5/26/1997 #31 Mitzi's Little Monster/Simon Says/Applesauce 6/2/1997 #32 Father Bear's Nightshirt/How to Scare Ghosts/Searching for Spring 6/16/1997 #33 Out of Honey/Message in a Bottle/Little Bear's Sweet Tooth 10/6/1997 #34 Where Lucy Went/Monster Pudding/Under the Covers 10/20/1997 #35 Gingerbread Cookies/Marbles/Garden War 12/8/1997 #36 The Red Thread/Princess Duck/Little Bear Meets Duck 1/12/1998 #37 Mother Nature/Dance Steps/Who Am I? 5/4/1998 #38 Emily's Birthday/The Great Race/Circus for Tutu 6/15/1998 #39 Clever Cricket/Leaves/Big Bad Broom 9/7/1998 Season 4 (1998-1999) #40 Pillow Hill/Diva Hen/Father Bear's Big Help 11/16/1998 #41 I'll Be You You'll Be Me/Frog in My Throat/Puddle Jumper 11/23/1998 #42 Family Bath Time/Invisible Little Bear/Mitzi's Mess 11/30/1998 #43 Little Bear and The Ice Boat/Baby Deer/Winder Wonderland 12/7/1998 #44 Moonlight Serenade/Caterpillars/Goblin Night 1/18/1999 #45 Valentine's Day/Thinking of Mother Bear/I Spy 2/8/1999 #46 The April Fool/Balloonheads/Mother Bear's Button 4/5/1999 #47 The Little White Skunk/Mother's Day/Little Footprints 5/3/1999 #48 Sleep Over/Sand Castles/Happy Anniversary 7/19/1999 #49 Blue Feather/Thunder Monster/Duck Soup 10/18/1999 #50 Rainy Day Friends/Little Goblin Bear/Picnic on the Moon 11/8/1999 #51 Little Bear and The Sea Monster/The Hat Parade/Finding Fisherman Bear 11/15/1999 #52 The Painting/The Kiss/The Wedding 11/22/1999 Season 5 (2000-2001) #53 Duck Loses Her Quack/Feathers in a Bunch/Detective Little Bear 8/14/2000 #54 The Sky is Falling/Father's Day/Fisherman Bear's Big Catch 9/25/2000 #55 The Dandelion Wish/The Broken Boat/Duck Takes the Cake 10/9/2000 #56 Magic Lemonade/Silly Billy/Good Night, Little Bear 11/20/2000 #57 First Frost/Hello Snow/Duck and The Winter Moon 12/5/2000 #58 Mister Nobody/Little Bear Talks to Himself/Who Do I Look Like 1/15/2001 #59 I Can Do That!/Pied Piper Little Bear/The Big Swing 1/22/2001 #60 The Greatest Show in the World/Lucky Little Bear/Little Bear's Tall Tale 2/5/2001 #61 Opposites Day/Wish Upon a Star/Sleepy Head Monster 2/19/2001 #62 Little Bear's Favorite Tree/In a Little While/Something Old, Something New 2/26/2001 #63 We're Lost!/Little Little Bear/Duck's Big Catch 3/5/2001 #64 Little Bear Scares Everyone/The One That Got Away/Where Are Little Bear's Crayons? 3/19/2001 #65 How to Love a Porcupine/A Houseboat for Duck/How Little Bear Met Owl 3/26/2001 #66 Maurice Sendak’s Little Bear: The Movie 8/10/2001 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki